A fool In Love
by Russica
Summary: Mrs. Hudson goes out of town, leaving Holmes and Watson home alone. Holmes decides to take their "relationship"to the next level. Hilarity and sexiness occur. M/M. R
1. Checking On Holmes

**Title: **A Fool In Love

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Sherlock Holmes *sad face*

**Summary: **Mrs. Hudson goes out of town, leaving Holmes and Watson home alone. Holmes decides to take their "relationship"to the next level. M/M. R&R

**Note: **This contains M/M content, don't like don't read. If you do read this and decide to review, please no flames. Creative criticism is welcome. For those who have read A Very Awkward Position, this is for you ;)  
-

He was thrown violently onto the bed. He grunted in pain as he landed on some unknown object hidden under the too fluffy covers. His attempt to get up was quickly thwarted as his so called friend jumped on top of him, pinning him to the bed. His spine screamed in pain as the unknown object dug deeper into his skin. He gazed up helplessly at the ceiling.

'How did I get myself into this situation?'

Watson

It had started out as a normal day, if the word normal can ever be used at 221B Baker Street. He was watching out the window as people tried to outrun the coming rain. With no new cases to solve, he found himself with too much time on his hands and nothing to do. (And people watching could only be interesting for so long.) There was a small knock.

"Mr. Watson?"

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" he said turning his head slightly.

"I'll be headed off soon sir, is there anything you need?" she seemed a bit nervous.

He offered her a reassuring smile.

"No need to worry Mrs. Hudson. I will keep a close eye on Holmes while you're gone."

She smiled as he grabbed his cane and picked up her bags. They got as far as the stairs when a sudden thud was heard. They both glanced warily at Holmes' door.

"Perhaps," she began.

"No, no, I shall take care of it" he looked at the door uneasily. "He's probably just tripped over something in that garbage heap he calls a bedroom."

Mrs. Hudson gave a hesitant laugh and allowed herself to be led out. Watson loaded the bags and helped her into the carriage.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson; I will keep a close eye on him while you're gone."

"If you say so…. I'll be back in a week," she glanced up at Sherlock's window. "Do take care of yourself."

"Good bye then."

"Good bye."

He waved and then turned back towards the house. He breathed deeply and headed in to check on Sherlock.

Holmes

He heard the light footsteps of Mrs. Hudson as she stepped in to talk to Watson. He leapt up and placed his ear against the wall, catching only snippets of the conversation. Footsteps and the clear thump of a cane. He ran to the door but tripped over something in the floor and fell with a loud thud. He sat up and grabbed whatever it was and angrily threw it on his bed.

"Stupid son of a-THE WINDOW!"

He scrambled up and peeked through the curtains. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light and he watched for the two. He moved back from the window when Mrs. Hudson glanced up. He paced a little, quickly sorting through his jumbled thoughts and picking a plan. He ran to a cluttered… table? perhaps another small bed?

Focus, he instructed himself.

He frantically began digging through all the papers and vials. He smiled and waited for Watson to come check in on him.

Watson

He ascended the stairs slowly, assuming that Holmes had simply tripped or passed out from lack of sleep. He paused at Holmes' door and quickly went into his own room.

He's probably hurt himself or hasn't slept in a week, he thought as he picked up his medical bag.

Holmes had a knack for getting hurt even more so when they were home than when they were actually on a case. He walked back to Holmes' room and knocked.

"Holmes?"

No answer. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming in Holmes, I hope you're decent."

Oh God, please let him be clothed, he prayed silently.

He peered in Holmes' room. It was dark and Watson could just make out shadowy shapes of things in the floor.

"Holmes," he whispered. "We heard a sound and I figured I'd come to make sure you're alright… Holmes?"

Holmes

He watched Watson carefully from behind, what he had deduced to be, a small table. Watson was carefully poking through some of the clutter on the ground with his cane and headed towards the window. Holmes stood and waited silently. He counted his heart beats as Watson prepared to pull open the blinds. When they opened he let out a sigh and covered his face.

Both

Watson turned and smiled at Holmes.

"You look terrible my good fellow, not sleeping I suppose?"

Holmes smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Well old boy, I soon will never have to bother with sleep for I have found this," he held up an open vial of a purple substance.

Watson eyed it warily.

"This," began Holmes, "will allow me to stay awake for weeks at a time with no ill effects."

"Holmes," Watson began slowly, "I would advise against drinking that. You don't know what it could do."

"Oh pish-posh."

Holmes looked at the drink lovingly.

"Okay Holmes, just ah tell me what's in it before you drink it."

Holmes thrust a piece of paper towards Watson.

'"Panax quinquefolius, ocimum sanctum, corynanthe yohimbe…, wait a moment Holmes; I'd like to look some of these up."

Holmes watched as the other man dug a book out of his bag. Watson quickly flipped through it.

Hmm ah here we go Panax Quinquefolius: strong excitant, promotes potency for men, use decoction made from bark... Yohimbine is a genuine aphrodisiac and capable of curing impotency and frigidity, also used ritually. There number of side effects, but if person tolerates it well, he'll experience high erotic joy. Dear Lord!

"Holmes you can't seriously be thinking of drinking that!" he cried as he blushed furiously.

"What's that Watson?" he asked as a drop of purple liquid fell from his lips.

"Holmes! The ingredients in that purple concoction were almost all aphrodisiacs!"

Holmes licked his lips slowly.

"You don't say?"

Watson felt a drop of sweat trickle down his collar. He walked to the door, keeping an eye on Holmes as he did so. Holmes turned to his table and began searching through his notes as Watson swiftly returned to his room.

Want more? Cause I have a bunch of yumminess already written all I need are enough reviews :D

Chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Fooling Watson

**Title: **A Fool In Love

**Chapter:** 2!

**Note: ***sniffle* I got so many faves and it makes me so happy :') And thanks to those who reviewed cause I seriously can't wait to put this whole story up XD Read and Review, I know I'm teasing you with the short chapters but don't worry the yumminess is coming up.

**Disclaimer:** Yeeaaaaah still don't own Sherlock Holmes unfortunately...  
-

Watson

He leaned against his door and breathed in deeply.

"Calm yourself old boy, Holmes wouldn't…." he trailed off.

He began pacing. Holmes was on at least three or four different aphrodisiacs and he himself was the only other living creature in the house. He swallowed. And Holmes had simply let him walk out.

"Dear Lord, what am I to do?"

Holmes

He put his ear softly on Watson's door. The man had stopped pacing and the creak of old springs told him he had sat down on the bed. Holmes felt a growing warmth in his groin. He licked his suddenly dry lips and snuck back to his room. Then he curled up in the floor and began to scream in agony.

"Watson, help me! Please Watson!"

Watson

He jumped up from his bed and threw open his door.

"Please Watson please!"

Sherlock sounded like he was in agony. He once again grabbed his medical bag and burst into Holmes' room. The man was clutching his stomach and breathing raggedly.

"Watson," he whispered.

"It's alright now Holmes, I'm here."

He rubbed the others shoulder comfortingly. Holmes groaned and arched his back.

"God Holmes, you shouldn't have drunk that awful liquid."

"Watson," he breathed.

"What is it Holmes?"

Both

Holmes muttered under his breath. And laughed inwardly as Watson leaned closer to his face.

"What I didn't catch that," Watson stated as he leaned in.

"Closer," he mumbled.

Watson obliged and Holmes cupped his hand around the man's ear.

"I said, 'Gotcha'."

And with that Holmes swiftly tackled Watson and pinned him to the ground. Watson struggled against the man but Holmes was stronger than he appeared.

"Get off of me this instant Holmes!"

"What fun would that be John?"

Watson blushed at the use of his first name in such an awkward position.

"Look Homes I-" he was cut off by Holmes' lips crushing into his.

He kissed with the fire of a desperate long burning desire. The feel of Watson's soft cool lips on his own ignited the long hidden fire in his belly. Watson stared dumbly at Holmes' forehead as he tried in earnest to figure out what to do. His brain had shut down and his lips felt as if someone were holding a match to them. Something clicked and he turned his head and pushed Holmes off. He leapt to his feet but was grabbed around the waist and tossed violently on the bed.

Now you're up to date on what's happened so far.  
-

Next chapter- SEX! Yup that's right S-E-X Johnlock hot sweaty goodness asfghjkhjafkjshfjdska *deep breath* Yup. It's coming.


	3. Getting What They Want

**Title: **A Fool In Love

**Disclaimer: **Still no own Sherlock Holmes.

**Note: **So this is a relatively long chapter but it contains SEX! Yup yup so **WARNING!** Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This has encouraged me to go publish some other stories I've written. :3 So enjoy and thank you all.  
-

Holmes sat on Watson, pinned his arms to his side with his legs, and began stripping. First the suspenders were slipped off his shoulders followed by his hastily unbuttoned shirt. He then turned to Watson and swiftly unbuttoned the man's coat and undershirt. He gazed lovingly at the soft, yet toned, chest and stomach. He ran a hand over Watson's chest and lightly tweaked a nipple. Watson gasped in spite of himself. Holmes leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I want you John Watson."

"This is I mean I-it's wrong," he stammered.

"It feels right to me," he growled as he ran his hands roughly down Watson's sides.

He bit his lip to stifle a moan. He felt a single hand swiftly unbutton and unzip his pants. Unbridled terror filled him.

"Holmes I- no this i–is wrong I-I can't, I mean w-we can't," he gasped as he struggled.

Holmes nibbled and licked at Watson's neck. He was rewarded with small mewls of unwanted pleasure. He undid his own trousers, allowing a little more room for his aching member. He moved slightly and managed to remove Watson's pants and undergarments in one swift motion. He leaned back and admired the lean body below him.

"It's wrong and please Holmes please don't do this, I'm begging you not to- to- please Sherlock please," Watson begged helplessly.

Holmes leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're absolutely beautiful John," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

Watson was speechless. Holmes rubbed their noses together and moved his legs so Watson could move his trapped arms. He grabbed Watson's head in his hands and smiled a sad sort of smile.

"I'm such a fool John."

Watson regained some of his wit and gently shook his head; forgetting their current situation for a moment.

"You aren't a fool Sherlock; you're brilliant, crazy, but brilliant."

"No, I may be smart but I am a fool in love John… "

Watson stared wide eyed at the man.

"Sherlock, could you look at me?"

Holmes opened his eyes. His grey eyed shone brightly with unshed tears.

"Sherlock."

He shook his head, slipped off Watson, and laid beside him facing away. His broad muscular shoulders shook slightly. His calculating mind hadn't prepared itself for the possibility of rejection. Watson found that although he would have liked nothing better than to leave moments ago, he now only wanted to comfort his friend. He turned to Sherlock and gently tapped his arm. Holmes tensed up and chanced a look back at Watson. He was smiling with his arms held open. Holmes looked into his beautiful blue eyes, searching for a reason.

"Come here Sherlock," Watson whispered.

Holmes turned himself and quickly slid into his friend's arms. He clung desperately to Watson and buried his head into his chest. Watson could feel hot tears sliding down his chest.

Oh Holmes.

He gently pulled Holmes' face up. He felt his heart swell at seeing the man's tear stained face. He leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. He pulled back and smiled embarrassedly.

"This is wrong."

Holmes nodded and beckoned Watson to lean down.

"I don't give a damn."

With that he wrapped his hand around Watson's member. He gasped and dug his fingers into Holmes's back. Holmes' hands were slightly rough and his fingers were tantalizingly long and slender. He worked his hand slowly down his throbbing member and savored every moan he induced. Watson desperately needed more friction, he tried moving his hips but to no avail. Holmes laughed at his struggles. Watson glared at him and then swiftly pinned Holmes under him. He grinned and slid Homes tightening trousers and undergarments off; much like Holmes did to him earlier. He admired Holmes' hard, toned body. He leaned down smiling to whisper.

"Perfect."

He allowed Holmes to move his hands. He pulled Watson down and kissed him passionately. He gently moved so they were on their sides facing each other. He slid his hand down and slid the thumb of his right hand over the underside of Watson's shaft from the base, just above his balls, to the tip of his penis. Once at the tip, he slid his thumb over the head and around in circles, feeling the shape, the softness, and the fluid beginning to leak out; all the while drinking in the man's soft moans. Watson pulled away gently and pushed Holmes onto his back. He smiled as he began to gently nibble the man's nipple. Holmes moaned and arched his back, begging desperately for more. Watson moves to the other and then slowly nips and licks a trail down his stomach. He moved over the man's twitching erection and licks his lips. He lowered his head, and gently sucked him into his mouth. He looked into his eyes, as he began to roll his tongue around the head and along the shaft. Holmes moaned breathily and closed his eyes, immersed in the pleasure. As his cock hardens, Watson began to find it difficult to keep all of it in his mouth. He concentrated on the head with his tongue and lips. He swirled his wet tongue around the head. He then began to stroke the man's shaft, his lips closed and he sucked as hard as he could on the head, still working his tongue on it. Holmes' breath began to quicken, his hips slowly began to thrust. Watson smiled teasingly as he ran his tongue up the underside of Holmes' member.

"John," he moaned.

Watson moved up to grind their erections together. Holmes' eyes rolled back as Watson's lips met his own.

"I want you Sherlock."

Holmes let out a growl and flipped them both over. He shoved their mouths together and shoved his tongue into his partners willing mouth. Holmes smiled as he quickly dipped his fingers into a small, familiar, vial filled with purple liquid. Watson let out a squeal as Holmes slipped in a single finger.

"Sh-Sherlock!"

Holmes kissed him gently.

"Relax old boy."

Watson took a deep breath as he slowly relaxed. Holmes began moving his finger tantalizingly slow. Watson moaned and clawed at Holmes' shoulders. Another finger was added and Watson moaned and the renewed pain.

"I must say," Sherlock grinned. "I rather like you this way."

Watson arched his back as a third finger was added.

"You're ah terrible Holmes."

Stars burst in his eyes as Holmes hit his sweet spot.

"It would seem, that I am quite the opposite John."

Watson crushed their lips together yet again.

"You talk too much Sherlock."

Holmes removed his fingers and received a disappointed groan. He positioned himself at Watson's entrance. Watson's eyes widened and his body tensed slightly. Holmes leaned down.

"You must relax John."

Watson nodded stiffly.

"Relax," he purred lovingly.

Watson gasped as Holmes slid in.

"Sh-Sherlock, s-stop please," he cried.

Holmes kissed away the man's tears.

"I'll wait for you John."

He waited a moment before moving in deeper. He threw his head back as he groaned. Watson was breathing heavily but Holmes hardly noticed. He moved himself completely in and gasped at how tantalizingly tight Watson was. After a moment Watson began to wiggle his hips needily.

"Sherlock move, please."

Holmes obliged and pulled halfway out before slamming back in. Watson screamed in surprise. Holmes tried desperately to restrain himself, and failed miserably. He found himself going faster and faster, pulling out more and slamming completely in. Watson screamed and moaned as pleasure and pain intermingled and set his body on fire.

Holmes growled as he grabbed Watson's engorged member. He stroked in time with his thrusts. Watson clawed into Sherlock's arms as the man's thrusts became more and more erratic. He hit Watson's sweet spot. The man screamed as his prostate was rammed into again and again, harder, and harder.

"Sherlock! I-I'm going to t-to."

Watson flew off the edge as Holmes slammed in once more. He came over the man's hand and splattered his chest. Holmes screamed Watson's name as the tightness increased and he came deep inside the other man. His mind swirled and colors swam in and out of his vision as he rode on wave after wave of pleasure.

Watson's eyes were closed in absolute bliss. He groaned as Sherlock slipped out of him and collapsed beside him. He sleepily grabbed a cover and pulled it over them. Sherlock threw his arm over Watson and pulled him close. Watson blushed madly and Holmes laughed, kissing his head.

"Oh do be quiet Sherlock."

"I'm quite sure I could come up with something witty but my mind appears to be dead at the moment."

Watson chuckled.

"Sherlock... I- um.."

"Out with it John."

Watson pushed back and met Holmes' eyes.

"Will you regret this once that thing you drank wears off."

His eyes shone and his face burned red. He had already risked so much in letting it all happen and not ending it when he had the chance, he now realized how much he really had to lose. Holmes looked into Watson's shining eyes and gently kissed him.

"Of course not John."

"But how can you possibly know that Sherlock?"

"My good man," he laughed as he reached over Watson and grabbed a vial from the table. "You mean this thing?"

Watson gaped at the full vial.

"But I- you-"

"You observed purple dripping from my lips, that doesn't mean I actually drank it."

"So then...that means you..."

"Did all of this of my own free will?" he smiled lovingly at the man. "I suppose it does."

Watson grinned.

"But what exactly is that then?"

"Just a simple lubricant dyed purple," he mumbled as he put the vial back.

"But-"

Holmes covered Watson's lips with his own. He pulled back and pulled Watson into his arms.

"You talk too much John," he murmured into his lovers hair.

Watson smiled as he closed his eyes. As he felt warmth and darkness slowly closing around him he nuzzled Holmes' neck.

"I love you Sherlock," he whispered.

Holmes blinked in surprise. He pulled Watson closer.

"I love you too John."

And with that. they slipped peacefully into sleep.


	4. Morning After

Title: A Fool In Love

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sherlock Holmes *sad face*

Summary: Mrs. Hudson goes out of town, leaving Holmes and Watson home alone. Holmes decides to take their "relationship" to the next level. M/M. R&R

Hey peoples. Sooo here is the morning after chapter; yes it's super short but… MORNING AFTER! No smex just talk. Probs not going to write a whole week of sex anytime soon so don't expect it…. This chapter was written on a whim at like midnight so it could happen… Aaaanywho enjoy my surprise chapter.

* * *

When John Watson awoke the first thing to hit was pain. There was a horrid dull ache in his mid-back and an agonizing stabbing pain in his backside as he sat up. He looked around sleepily as the events of the previous day flooded back to him. His face burned with embarrassment. He sighed; it was going to be a long and awkward day. Suddenly there was a tug on his arm. He looked down at the man who was pulling at him. Sherlock's messy hair was, if possible, worse than usual, his grey eyes still clouded with sleep. He pulled John's arm harder. He gave him a questioning look.

"Letting out the warmth" he mumbled.

John blushed as he moved back under the covers. Sherlock wrapped an arm over his chest and closed his eyes. John lay there with his heart pounding in his ears as his brain tried to wrap itself around what had happened.

"John."

"Y-yes Sherlock?"

"You're thinking much too loud, what's wrong?"

John looked over at him, _He really doesn't know? No, of course he knows._

"We need to talk about what happened Sherlock."

Sherlock propped himself up on an elbow with a groan. He pressed his arm down on John.

"You'll just hurt yourself if you move."

John was madly embarrassed but nodded and stayed put.

"Go ahead then."

"I-um."

Sherlock watched him with a small smirk. John glared at him angrily.

"This is serious Sherlock."

"Of course John," his smirk grew wider.

Against his better judgment John sat up, forcing Sherlock's arm out of the way. He ignored the pain as he threw his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. He silently thanked the lord that Sherlock's room was so dimly lit. He ignored the pain and stared towards the window.

"Sherlock. I need to know…. How you feel… I mean about me-us-this."

He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I can't just go into this... _thing_ blindly," he closed his eyes. "And I won't if this is just some sick experiment or you're bored and toying with me."

There was a moment of silence before the bed creaked and Sherlock had his arm wrapped around the concerned man.

"John I assure you I am completely genuine."

John turned and buried his face in the insane man's hair.

"Tell me why," he mumbled into his hair.

"John, you have tolerated me experimenting on you and our dog, let me shoot you with blow darts, put up with my boredom and insomnia, stopped me from killing myself during those times, not even blinked at me shooting guns indoors, let me drag you along no matter what the situation, and you haven't left. How could I not come to love you?"

John stared at his hair, hoping perhaps his tongue would untangle itself and he could let Sherlock know how much that meant. He pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock tilted his head ever so slightly.

"C-could we lie back down? I-I'm in a bit of pain."

Sherlock smiled and let go, the two returned to bed. John groaned and clenched his eyes shut. Sherlock rubbed his chest.

"I did tell you-"

"Oh shut up Sherlock," he grumbled.

Sherlock chuckled. John smiled when he felt the man nuzzle his neck. He quickly moved his arm under him and held him close. Perhaps their week alone would be a good one after all.

* * *

Well, that's done! Hope you enjoyed, do tell me how this was. I appreciate every comment and favorite. Until next we meet.


End file.
